Nossa amizade
by YumeBaah
Summary: Duas alternativas, uma decisão a ser tomada, se declarar é realmente a melhor alternativa? / NejiTen - Primeira fic de romance, ou tentativa de um...
1. Os sentimentos dela

**Nossa amizade**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, (sério? -.-) mas se fosse meu, o Neji e a Tenten já estariam juntos...

**Legenda:**

Adoro o time Gai – narração

"_Adoro o time Gai"_ – fala

----------------------------------------------------------

**Os sentimentos dela**

**Tenten pov's**

Acordo com alguns raios de sol batendo em meu rosto, como se me convidassem a desfrutar do lindo dia que se encontra do outro lado da minha janela. Como uma boa garota, eu me levanto, tomo um rápido banho, visto minha roupa ninja e prendo meus cabelos castanhos nos dois costumeiros coques. Antes de sair de casa como apenas uma fruta e confiro se estou levando todas as kunais, shurikens e meu pergaminho.

Já estou andando pela rua, indo para o campo de treinamento do meu time, o time Gai. Mais um dia está começando, mais um dia ouvindo Lee e Gai-sensei com seus discursos intermináveis sobre o fogo da juventude, mais um dia treinando com Neji... Neji, esse é o nome da pessoa que vem ocupando praticamente toda a minha mente nos últimos meses. Seria clichê eu falar que não sei o que estou sentindo, porque eu sei muito bem, mas o que realmente me atormenta não são os meus sentimentos, e sim a pessoa a quem eu os dedico.

Amar Hyuuga Neji é uma tarefa difícil, não por ele ser frio, ou até insensível, quer dizer, é claro que isso influencia, mas não muito, afinal, nos últimos três anos ele mudou muito. O maior obstáculo é, com certeza, a confiança e a amizade que nos une.

Chego no campo de treinamento e sou recebida por Lee e Gai-sensei, que me parecem a cada dia mais animados.

"_Ohayou Tenten-chan!" _O Lee me cumprimenta extremamente feliz.

"_Ohayou Lee!"_ Respondo com um simples sorriso.

"_Pelo jeito a flor do nosso time acabou de chegar. Yo, Tenten!"_ Hoje o Gai-sensei também está muito animado, acho que ele e Lee vão dar algumas voltas por Konoha...

"_Yo, Gai-sensei!" _A animação desses dois é realmente contagiante, estou me sentindo mais disposta agora.

"_Tenten, eu o Lee vamos dar 250 voltas por Konoha, enquanto isso, acompanhe Neji em seu treinamento. Vamos Lee!"_

"_Yoshi, Gai-sensei!"_

Esses dois não têm jeito mesmo, eu só consigo ver dois pontinhos verdes se distanciando e uma nuvem de poeira atrás. Ai, ai...

Bom, agora eu vou até onde está o Neji para, como sempre, ajudá-lo a treinar sua defesa absoluta o Hakkeshou Kaiten. Uma das coisas que mais admiro nele é a sua força de vontade, seu esforço, o desejo de ficar cada dia mais forte apesar de todas as dificuldades impostas, mesmo que indiretamente, aos membros da família secundária do clã Hyuuga.

"_Ohayou Neji! Pelo que vejo, você já começou a treinar!" _Cumprimentei-o com um encantador e animado sorriso, mas meu espanto com sua força também era muito grande, eu podia observar diversos troncos destruídos e alguns buracos no chão.

"_Hn... Yo" _Pode parecer estranho, mas eu posso garantir que ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso, será que foi porque ele me viu? Talvez não, mas quem sabe?!

"_Sabe, Neji, você deveria sorrir mais vezes"._

"_Hn"_ Então ele me encara com aqueles lindos olhos perolados e me dedica outro pequeno, mas belo sorriso.

Eu acho que ele tem conhecimento do amor que eu sinto por ele, e desconfio que eu seja correspondida também. Mas eu sei que, por enquanto, os objetivos dele estão totalmente focados na carreira ninja.

Eu não pretendo atrapalhá-lo, muito pelo contrário, por isso, eu não me importo em esperar o tempo que for necessário...

--------------------------------------------------------

Yo minna n.n bom, ai está mais uma fic, dessa vez com o melhor casal de todos: Neji/Tenten. Pra quem quiser saber (ou não) teremos um segundo capítulo (e último) com a parte do Neji (que é a mais difícil u.u) Ja ne o/

Eu: O que você achou Tenten?

Tenten: Hummm, não ficou muito ruim não...

Eu: De qualquer forma, peça reviews.

Tenten: Se quiserem continuação deixem reviews! n.n


	2. Os sentimentos dele

**Nossa amizade**

**Disclaimer:** Preciso falar de novo? (¬¬) Aff... Naruto não me pertence, mas eu nem queria mesmo! #Kishimoto passa na minha frente# Espera tio Kishi, me dá o Neji e o Deidara e o Hidan e...

**Legenda:**

Neji/Tenten forever – narração

"_Neji/Tenten forever"_ – fala

----------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo dois: os sentimentos dele**

**Neji pov's**

Acordei faz pouco mais de meia hora, o sol nem tinha nascido ainda. Eu tenho o costume de acordar pelo menos uma hora antes de sair para me encontrar com o meu time, é sempre bom ter um tempo maior para tomar uma ducha e meditar. Refletir sobre o que acontece a minha volta me ajuda a melhorar minhas habilidades, nessas horas eu deixo de usar o meu byakugan e me concentro em aproveitar os outros sentidos, como a audição.

Faltam alguns minutos para que o treino diário do time Gai comece, é melhor eu ir logo para chegar cedo e evitar ouvir o Lee e o Gai-sensei falarem descontroladamente sobre o fogo da juventude. Se não fosse pela Tenten eu já teria feito de tudo para sair desse time, o porquê é bem simples: eu não tenho a menor paciência para dar voltas e voltas pela vila, eu jamais usaria aquelas roupas verdes e aquele corte de cabelo estranho, além do mais, é a Tenten quem me ajuda a treinar.

Pelo visto eu fui o primeiro a chegar, então, vou ter que iniciar o treinamento sozinho.

São nesses momentos que eu percebo o quanto a Tenten faz falta. É ela quem tem me ajudado e apoiado durante todos esses anos, ela foi a única pessoa que torceu por mim durante o Chuunin Shiken e é ela quem alegra os meus dias com aquele lindo sorriso. Ultimamente eu ando pensando bastante nos meus sentimentos em relação a Tenten, e eles já não são mais sentimentos de amigo para amigo, eu me apaixonei por minha colega de equipe. Há alguns dias eu passei a observar os gestos e as expressões dela e cheguei à conclusão de que ela talvez sinta o mesmo em relação a mim.

"_Yo Neji! Parece que seu fogo da juventude te ajudou a acordar mais cedo!"_ Estava demorando...

"_Hn"_

"_Ohayou Gai-sensei, Neji!"_ O Lee tem chegado cada dia mais cedo...

"_Venha Lee, vamos nos aquecer antes de dar 250 voltas por Konoha"._

"_Yoshi Gai-sensei!"_ Finalmente eles saíram de perto de mim, agora posso continuar meu treinamento em paz e sozinho.

"_Ohayou Neji! Pelo que vejo, você já começou a treinar!"_ Como sempre a Tenten chega e me cumprimenta com um belo sorriso.

"_Hn... Yo"_ Eu não resisto e acabo sorrindo de volta.

"_Sabe, Neji, você deveria sorrir mais vezes"._ Isso me surpreendeu um pouco, mas pelo tom da voz dela eu pude confirmar que ela também me ama.

"_Hn"_ Tentei mostrar para ela o que eu sinto em um outro sorriso e por sua expressão a minha tentativa funcionou.

Ela sabe tanto quanto eu que, por enquanto, os meus objetivos são exclusivamente os treinos e minha carreira ninja. Mesmo assim, eu tenho certeza de que ela não vai se importar em me esperar, afinal, o amor supera qualquer luta e resiste ao tempo.

**Owari**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yo minna!

Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer a quem mandou reviews: _Hyuuga ALe_ e _Lust Lotu's_

Segundo eu queria falar que esse último capítulo não ficou tão bom quanto eu imaginava, porque é bem difícil não deixar o Neji um pouco OOC, mas eu tentei.

Neji:Até que foi um bom final.

Eu: Hn...

Tenten:Concordo.

Neji: n.n

Tenten:n.n

Eu: Aff, toh de vela... Bom, se gostaram mandem reviews e até a próxima o/


End file.
